<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hooked by KingoftheRejects</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797598">Hooked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheRejects/pseuds/KingoftheRejects'>KingoftheRejects</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dont come in if you're not prepared for it, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romance, This is the angst train, slightly-nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:33:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheRejects/pseuds/KingoftheRejects</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Morning after a one-night stand for Madeleine and the MC</p><p>It started off so innocent that it caught you off guard. And before you knew it, you were craving her, you were addicted to her. It was too late when you realized that she got you, hooked, line, and sinker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madeleine Amaranth/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hooked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this half-conscious bc I was sick so…I’ve also been in the mood for angst so there’s that. This wasn’t probably what you wanted anon, so I’m sorry but I hope you still enjoy!</p><p>Slightly NSFW and angsty, if you’re looking for a sweet and fluffy fic, this ain’t it, sis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started off so innocent that it caught you off guard.</p><p>Just a small peck on the lips. Barely a minute long. You’ve been talking to Riley, you forgot what about, the champagne was delicious and plenty, as it always has been in every ball. Most of the details were completely erased from your tipsy mind but that one was permanently branded in your mind.</p><p>Riley was her usual bubbly self, laughing and smiling brightly at the nobles, making casual conversation at people she barely knows and you observe her. Maybe you had too much alcohol, maybe it was the boredom, but for some reason, your eyes were transfixed on her and after a few moments, she comes bounding towards you.</p><p>You were outside, at the balcony of the palace where you always escape to whenever all of it gets too much when she found you, she always had a knack of finding you. And for a few minutes, it was fine, you were talking, but then a lull of conversation came and she chews on the bottom of her lip as if she was trying to think of anything to continue your conversation.</p><p>You felt a pang of irritation, she always tries too hard, always too nice, but then she suddenly grabs your shoulders and kissed you.</p><p>You were so caught off guard that you didn’t push away. Her lips were soft and warm, and she faintly smelled of cinnamon. Her fingers touched your cheek and as quickly as it started it was also quickly over. She pulls away with a little satisfied smile on her face. Then she continues talking, about some inane thing that happened to her earlier, while you stood there gaping.</p><p>And that’s it. She caught you, hook, line, and sinker. </p><p>You didn’t realize it then, but that small little kiss changed everything you thought about yourself or her. How you then started to search for her everywhere, how your eyes were always trained on her. And whenever she’s not around, you were the first one to demand where she is.</p><p>Everyone thought it was normal, it was just you being your usual demanding self, but sometimes Olivia would make a sarcastic remark of how you treat Riley like your lost pet and how pathetic it was for the both of you. But she didn’t know, and neither did you at first, that you were the pet in this dynamic and Riley was the one who was pulling all the strings.</p><p>You didn’t know what made you so drawn to her, maybe it was because you hate unanswered questions. And your situation had millions of them. Why did she kiss you? Did she like you? Was it a mistake? What is this? What are you to her?</p><p>One winter morning, when the first snow stuck on the ground and the nights became longer, you finally asked her. Blurted it out like the words couldn’t escape your mouth fast enough. You felt idiotic, standing in front of her while she absently twirls around the snowy gardens. She stops in front of you, her lips curled into a smile and your eyes locked on them, your mind remembering how they felt. “Because I wanted you.” You gulped, face flushing red, you haven't heard this tone on her before, low and teasing, it tugged on you and pierced so deep into your body that you felt it in your bones.</p><p>As weeks go by and the New Year’s Ball comes closer, Riley’s hook on you digs deeper and deeper. You finally understood how everyone seems to gravitate towards her. You thought it was just because of how men are generally weak and how they fawn over the first girl that giggles at their clumsy charms. But no, you realize that Riley was like a siren, calling everyone who was lucky enough to hear her beautiful songs, masked as her pretty smile and her warm demeanor and pull unsuspecting sailors to their demise. You know because you realized you’re one of them, and you realize how close you are from crashing your ship to get closer.</p><p>Riley knows what she was doing, of course, she does. She knows she got you wrapped around her finger. She doesn’t flaunt it around nor does she ignore you completely, no. She was subtle; she gives you enough attention to keep you going but not enough to sate you. She’ll brush her fingers on your exposed shoulder whenever you’re all gathered in court, or intertwine her fingers into yours whenever you walk around the palace grounds, and you would feel your heart basically rip off your chest in warm excitement, so eager to please, too scared to give away how elated you are in case she changes her mind and move away.</p><p>Whenever you two are alone she’ll lean close to you, her breath warm against your heated skin, one arm slung on your shoulder, fingers tickling the back of your neck. She’d tell you how beautiful you look and say your name in that sultry, sweet voice she reserves for you, “<em>Maddie</em>.” And then kiss you so deep that you’ll feel it on the tips of your toes.</p><p>But then you started to get sick of it, sick of all the ambiguity and how the hook she has in you started to hurt, started to rust over and bleed whenever she smiles at Liam or Hana or even Drake. You wished to yank it out forcefully, but you know it’s in there too deep and you were also practically starving and too addicted to her taste.</p><p>The day finally came, the New Year’s Ball, she looked radiant as ever in her blood-red gown. Your eyes were glued on her all night as you drank glass after glass of champagne every time she was in the arms of a different person who was not you. You finally hit a breaking point when you saw her talking to Olivia, her arms wrapped around the woman in the way she never did to you, so you leave the crowded ball, finding an abandoned bathroom.</p><p>You collapse into one of the lounges inside of it, head hitting the cool tile with a soft thump, and you shut your eyes for a moment. When you opened them, Riley was there, and you suddenly think it was your drunken mind creating images of your desires because she looked almost too perfect and she’s been the star of most of your fantasies anyways. But then she touches your face with a soft hand, then sat on your lap and you realize this was real, all of this was real.</p><p>“You’re burning up.” She says and her eyes flick down towards your lips, you audibly swallow a lung full of air. “You need some help cooling off?”</p><p>But before you can even formulate a sentence she interrupts you with a whispered demand, “Kiss me, Maddie.” And you do, you close the minuscule space between your faces and kiss her. It felt like getting to bed after a long tiring day and jumping in a pit of fire at the same time.</p><p>Riley’s lips are on your neck now, burning a trail down on your exposed skin as your vision swims and you don’t know if it’s from all the alcohol or from the feeling of her lips but you were too far gone to care. It was hot, it was passionate. It was entirely full of sin. And you never want it to stop.</p><p>You pull her face back towards yours and kiss her mouth, hard. It was a complete contrast to your previous image of Riley. Her kisses were bruising, sharp and biting. Full of sharp gasps and teeth.</p><p>You hear her murmur praises under hear breath and you start to breathe, harsh and fast as she slowly trails back down your neck.</p><p>You didn’t know how you got to a bedroom but somehow you’re there and both of your gowns are ripped open. Leaving a trail of scattered clothes on the floor and on the bed, but it wasn’t enough, you still felt hot, and you need her, the feeling of your body against her.  You need more, closer.</p><p>Riley bites on your earlobe and whispers on your ear, “I’ve wanted to fuck you so long, Maddie.” you let out a gasp, both from surprise and pleasure and you feel her smile. Your hands clumsily move against her soft skin and your heart starts to pound harder. You absently hear the distant counting at the ballroom, fifteen seconds to midnight, but then Riley’s tongue runs over the sensitive skin on your inner thigh and you gasp, losing yourself to her burning touches. Your hands scratch down her back, as she moves down, down. You try to engrave every feeling into your memory.</p><p>You hear yourself beg, <em>more</em><em>, faster</em>, because it was enough and you know you’ll always crave more with her. But it was also over too quickly. You feel your legs tremble against her cheek as she pushes you over the edge of the cliff and let go.</p><p>You come undone a few seconds before the fireworks outside the window began. It bathes the darkroom in bursts of color and you can faintly see Riley pulling back, swiping a hand across her mouth, wiping yourself off her.  She gathers her clothes as you watch, lying spent on the bed. In a few minutes, she’s presentable, she pushes a stray hair off her forehead and looks at you, and you can see that <em>your</em> Riley that was just in between your legs is gone–if there’s even <em>your</em> Riley, to begin with–and the Riley that the public sees is back.</p><p>“See you later, Madeleine,” she says with a slight wave and closes the door behind her.</p><p>And she’s gone, leaving you spent and prone on the bed, too late to hear the whisper of words slip from your mouth. “I love you.” As the fireworks rage outside and the muffled sounds of celebration reaches your ears.</p><p>You get dressed, feeling the soreness I’m between your legs that only serves as a reminder of what happened between the two of you. And as you reached the ballroom you see her, dancing with Hana in the middle of the hall. Laughing and smiling, without a care in the world. As if she didn’t just shatter yours, just a few minutes earlier. As if it didn’t mean anything.</p><p>Despite your cynic and logical mind there’s always a part of you that believed that love is supposed to make you feel like your heart is soaring. Make you happy. Not this, never this.</p><p>You hate what she’s done to you, how she made you into this mess, how she could make you pant and moan. How she could make you come with just a few whispered demands. You hate that you’ve fallen for her, addicted to her. You hate the fact that you love her.</p><p>“She got you too, huh?” you hear a voice right behind you and you whirl around at the sound. It was Olivia, holding a glass of wine on her hand, casually leaning against the wall.</p><p>You felt your walls go up immediately, “What are you talking about, Olivia?” you’ll never admit to anything.</p><p>But she just laughs, it was humorless, empty. She was looking past you, looking at Riley who was being twirled around by Hana. “She has a certain way with her, to make you feel seen. Make you feel like you matter, I can’t blame you. I was in the same position myself.”</p><p>Then she fixes her eyes at you, her gaze wasn’t angry, nor accusing, it was full of understanding and pity, you resist the urge to flinch away. “But you’re not supposed to fall in love.”</p><p>You take a deep breath, but it’s hard, breathing has been hard to do these days, finally, you managed to choke out a quiet, “I know.”</p><p>And you do, you know more than what Olivia she thinks she does, you know you’re still addicted, you know there’s nothing that’s going to make you stop and you know you’re not the one who’s going to end your little arrangement.</p><p>Because Riley’s got you hooked, line and sinker.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>